suite life of doubles
by TeenStarkid
Summary: when bailey lives a double life she causes lots of drama. her friends decide to live a double life too. like a hannah montana fic but suite life style. will her secret be reveled


A/N: in this story everyone has a double life character in this story like Lilly/Lola from Hannah Montana. This story is like Hannah Montana but Suite life style. I respect criticism but this is my first fan fic, so be kind. I don't own Suite life on deck or taylor swift or any other real character I might put in.

Bailey POV

I was sitting in my room working on the song "Our Song". _I think of Cody and our most recent date._ Then I hear my phone ring. "Hello", I said. My friend Tara Malis is on the line. She is Taylor Swift on stage and deals with the fans, so I can go to school and be normal. We have her sing to a recording of the songs on stage. I do all the singing. Tara asked to hear the song and asked me if I would like to perform on stage for the concert on the boat. I decided it will be good experience, and give Tara a break. I had never actually preformed on stage. I decided to by a blond wig and sing it for Tara. So I started into the receiver, "I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car…"

Meanwhile Cody was outside my door and he heard the whole thing. He walked in. "nice song but what's the song for"? He asked.

"Uhh. Cody", I said as I hung up the phone. "I'm Taylor Swift. Well just her voice for the songs."

Cody POV

Wow really, I love Taylor swift. _I can't believe my girlfriend kept a secret so big from me I mean I'm not just her boyfriend but best friend. I do understand her choice of not telling me before b/c I can't tell a lie. If I do my nose will crinkle. But I still feel a bit hurt. _(A/N: spy who showed me season2 episode 1.)

Then we went to the smoothie bar. We both decided at the concert Bailey would have me dance with her on stage and then I would have to get Zack, Maya, and London come back stage. As Zack, Maya, and London would come back stage we would kiss. Then we would tell them her secret.

Bailey's POV

My concert starts at 2pm this after noon on the fiesta deck. But right now I have to go to the store to get a curly blond wig. I also have to get a new outfit and some eye lashes and some unBaileyish make up. Tara was taking me, so she had to wear a hat till we could get her a wig to hide her part of Taylor.

Cody and I went over the dance for my song Love Story. It's pretty simple because the major dancing is the chorus so it took us two min to learn. I am nervous because the only other time I've preformed on stage solo was during the talent part of the beauty pageant Zack set up. **(A/N: episode Beauty and the fleeced season2 episode 33.) **

So we followed the plan. But you know us, nothing goes exactly planed on this ship. So at the concert it was the last song and I started the plan. All right, for my last song tonight I chose a person to dance with me on stage. "Cody Martin come up on stage", I said in to the mic. Cody got on and we danced to my song "love story". Now Cody just had to get Zack, Maya and London to come back stage 5min after the concert. As they came in Cody and I as Taylor were making out.

Zack's POV

As we walked back stage Cody and Taylor were making out.

"Cody what are you doing," I yelled "you have GIRLFRIEND!"

We're telling Bailey right now Maya and London exclaimed in unison.

They ran off to find Bailey. I pulled Cody out of the room and dragged him down to my cabin. "Cody you of all people", I yell. "You're always telling me to stick with one girl and you're dating two. You hypocrite, you unfaithful little two timer" I continue to yell. "I'll bet you Bailey will break up with you again". "I'm leaving Cody said quietly and left my room.

Maya POV

Before we went to find Bailey, London and I talked. I feel really bad for Bailey. I mean she loves Cody much and they're meant to be. We left London's cabin and went to find Bailey. According to London she had a vision on Christmas of Cody and Bailey's 60th anniversary. (A/N: London's Carol season 3)

When we found her she was on the sky deck sitting by the hot tub reading. "Bailey we have something to tell" you we called in together.

"You better sit down," I said. "What's wrong Bailey asked?" "I don't like where this going," she said. "Well we're not sure how your going take it but we saw Cody kissing a-a -another girl". "When," Bailey asked. "Just now", we said exaggerating a little bit.

"What!" Bailey said half screaming half crying. And she ran off crying and confused.

A/N: please tell me what you think and what to put in it. Thanks, pmsa


End file.
